


Halloween

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tumblr fic based on a prompt by airplaneisashootingstar:Tony stark loved butterflies.Pure crack.





	Halloween

Pepper knew that Tony got inspiration from weird places and she knew his love for butterflies. And she humored him. As well as Bruce when the two of them would go on an all-night geek jam. But today? This was too much.

“Absolutely not,” she says, glaring at Tony. “I’m not wearing that. There is not enough double stick tape in the world for that.”

“Come on,” Tony whines. “We just want to try out a new identity.”

One perfectly manicured eyebrow arches. Tony shrinks a little, but doesn’t falter. 

“If you want to look ridiculous that’s your thing,” Pepper replies. “But there is no way in hell I’m going to dress as a butterfly for you.”

“It’s not just a butterfly,” Tony snaps. “It’s CEO Girlfriend The Monarch.”

“So you’d be the monarch,” she stares him down.

He nods. 

Pepper rolls her eyes and storms out of lab.

“OK fine,” Tony yells back at her. “I’m going to ask Cap now. He probably doesn’t need double stick tape because he’ll fill it out fine.”


End file.
